return with family
by cartoonanimecharacters
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go back to gravity fall there 15 now and have a little sister i wonder what adventures they'll be going on (including oc)


_**fanfic of gravity falls, i do not own gravity falls this is just a fanfic.**_

 _ **this is based at summer time it is based in the following gravity falls oregon, mystery shack**_

 _ **and with all that enjoy thanks.**_

* * *

chapter 1 prologue

they where on the there way to gravity falls, dipper sat at the back reading the journal over and over again, Mabel was in the middle-row talking to her boyfriend who was at summer camp and there younger sister Megan staring out of the window was sat opposite Mabel, the twins are about 15 and Megan is 5, its Megan's first time at gravity falls.

"hahaha, i'm sooo gonna miss you!" shouted Mabel as she shakes her laptop around on her knee "Mabel shhhh, your being too loud" dipper whispers trying to concentrate Mabel looks at him "well its not my fault!" she says back

Dipper just looks at his book and carry's on reading, Megan looks at Mabel like shes crazy turns around and looks out of the window to see the giant "welcome to gravity falls oregon" sign Megan looks and takes a big breathe in. "here we go" she whispered

"alrighty, i have to go the bus just stopped, talk to you later" she shouts dis-lining the call and shutting the laptop as the bus stops Mabel gets of the bus to see Grunkle Stan standing there she runs in and hugs him really tightly, Dipper closes his book and grabbed his stuff

"come on meg, lets go" Dipper said sighing

"okay mason" Megan replies

dipper climbed of the bus holding Megan's hand. "ahhh! i have missed you so much!" Mabel screams

"Stanford would have come but hes working right now" Stan says

"ohh that's okay, lets go see him!" Mabel says excited

Dipper walks behind them holding Megan's hand when Stan turns around."so who's this" Grunkle Stan said surprised

Dipper looked at him and said "oh this is meg shes our younger sister we had to bring her" Dipper explained

Mabel interrupts "yeah shes pretty awesome!" she yelled

"Mabel, are you hyper?" Dipper said with concern

"no i'm just excited" she said

Megan gripped dippers hand and pulled really close to him and smiled, when they got to the shack they walked straight in and into the living room, Mabel flopped on the new couch and laid down, Dipper place Megan on Mabel's stomach and went to see Grunkle Stan "so glad to be back, its been a while" Mabel sighs

while Mabel and Dipper had been gone Stan had done some decorating in the house, the living room had one long couch and the same old chair, the kitchen looked the same but more tidy and had a bigger table, and ford asked Soos to put more rooms up stairs and two bathrooms since there's 5 people in the house but dipper and Mabel need there own room because there older now, inside the shop there was some new attractions and old attractions and outside the mystery shack Grunkle Stan had put some tables and chairs out for the guests.

dipper walked into the living room and picked up Megan "hey meg lets go sort your things out in your room and maybe put you to bed for a nap" dipper said quietly as Mabel sleeps on the couch Dipper grabs Megan's suit case and walk up stairs he looks in all the doors and finds two big rooms with Grunkle Stan and great uncle Fords names on it then he finds a medium sized room and decides to give it to Mabel an then finds a small room he walks in and puts the bag down as he looks up he see's a cot

"huh i guess Grunkle Stan already put the cot up" he thought to himself he put Megan in the cot, he opens the the suit case and grabs a fluffy blanket he puts it around Megan and goes back in the suitcase and rummages around when he can't find what he's looking for he looks up at Megan and looks confused he picks up Megan with the blanket around her and walks down stairs when he finds a small blanket that is orange and white striped with a foxes head in the middle and two paws just a little out of the middle he grabs it off of Mabel's stomach slowly and goes up stairs he puts Megan back in the cot and hands her the small blanket "hereyou go Megan, sleep tight" he says tucking her in the fluffy blanket and kisses her on the forehead before turning around and finishing un packing.

* * *

 _ **okay well this is it my second fanfic hope you enjoy and thnxs for reading**_


End file.
